Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions/Episode 3: Some Relaxation
This is the third episode in the Mixx and Zero: Reploids of Dimensions series by ToonMixxEX. Episode Mixx: Great, this seems to be going great. Tomorrow's relaxation day, leaving more time for us to get embarassed by the others. Leviathan: Not always. We could go into the city. Mixx: What city? Leviathan: Neo Arcadia. As long as we're using our civilian names and wearing civilian clothes, we'll be fine. Mixx: Sure. Why not? Leviathan: OK. I need to get some clothes anyway. You just wear the clothes you wore on the first day. Mixx: I don't have much other choice, do I? Leviathan: Nope. OK, see you tomorrow. Leviathan went towards Mixx and kissed him on the cheek. Mixx was getting used to it. Mixx: OK. See you tomorrow. Mixx opneed and went into his room, while Leviathan went past to her room. Mixx then lay down his bed. Mixx: Aye, aye, aye. What a day... Meanwhile, in Leviathan's room, she was brushing her hair. Leviathan: Great day. Got not my first, but perhaps my best boyfriend. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mixx had changed into the clothes he was found in, a blue jacket, black t-shirt and black jeans, with blue and white trainers. When he met Leviathan, she was wearing a white t-shirt, a light blue jacket and blue jeans with blue shoes. Without her helmet, she had long brown hair. Leviathan: You look nice. Mixx: Thanks. You too. Zero: Well, well, well. Look who it is, the two lovebirds. Zero was walking towards them, for some reason, in civilian clothes as well. He was wearing red hoodie and black jeans. Leviathan: Shut up. We all know about you and Ciel. Zero: Never mention that again! Leviathan: Why not? Zero: Because. Leviathan: You act like a child sometimes, ok Zero? Zero: NO I DO NOT!!! Leviathan: See? He's throwing a temper tantrum. Zero: Shut up... Leviathan: Well, I'm going out with Mixx to Neo Arcadia, ok? Zero: On a date, huh? Mixx: Shut up. Just, shut up. Mixx and Leviathan left, with Zero just standing there. Zero: Guys, we need have a mission... ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Mixx and Leviathan then arrived in New Neo Arcadia, after the first got destroyed, but most people still called it Neo Arcadia. Mixx: So this is Neo Arcadia, huh? Leviathan: Not exactly. This is New Neo Arcadia, but most people just call it Neo Arcadia. Mixx: So what are we going to do here? Leviathan: I needed to get some clothes from a shop, OK? Mixx: Fine. Mixx regreted that when he found out where he and Leviathan where going. The two walked up to a shop named "Woman's Dreams". Mixx: What!? Leviathan: What is it? Mixx: Why are we at this shop?!?! Leviathan: This is where I always go. Whats wrong with it? Mixx: It's kind of umm... I don't know... A GIRL'S SHOP!!! Leviathan: So! It doesn't matter. And unless you co-operate, I am forcing you in there. Mixx: NO! Leviathan: Fine. Leviathan took out a rope that she, somehow, had on her. And without hesitation, she tied up Mixx with the rope. And despite Mixx's struggling, he couldn't break free. Mixx: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!! Leviathan: I said I would have to force you in. Mixx: SO?!? And without saying another word, Leviathan forced Mixx through the door. Desk Clerk: Hi Levina, and who is this with you? Mixx almost had forgotten that Mixx and Leviathan had to have civilian names, and that his was Tyson. Leviathan: This is Tyler. Mixx: (Whispering to Leviathan) It was Tyson. Leviathan: (Whispering to Mixx) We can't change that now. You're now Tyler. Desk Clerk: So this is your boyfriend? Why haven't you been here with him before? Leviathan: I've recently met up with Tyler. Desk Clerk: Well, if you don't mind me saying, he surely is a handsome looking lad! Mixx: Thanks, I guess. Leviathan: Well I'm here to get some new clothes. Mixx was thinking how the Desk Clerk wasn't wondering about why he was tied up. With Leviathan's previous boyfriends, had she done the same to them? While Mixx was thinking, Leviathan pushed him away, waking him up instantly. Leviathan: Wake up, sleepyhead. Mixx: Oh right... *blushes* sorry... Leviathan pushed him over to some seats, and made him sit down. Taking another two ropes, she tied those to his arms and the other ends to some poles about a metre away. Mixx: Where do you get these ropes? Leviathan: I bought them once. Mixx: Well, can you get me out of here soon? Leviathan: Don't make me do what I did to another one of my boyfriends. Mixx: What did you do? Leviathan: I tied a rope to a private area of his. Mixx: OK. Untie me when you want to. Leviathan: Just as I thought. Anyway, you're going to be a, hmm, judge for the outfits I pick, OK? Mixx: No. Leviathan: I'll get the rope... Mixx: OK! Seriously, stop threatening me with that! Leviathan: It works! Leviathan then walked off, presumably to try and get some outfits. Mixx: For once, I wish the others were here. Zero: We are! Mixx looked up, seeing Zero and Harpuia there. Mixx: Hey guys. Could you have came here a little earlier? Harpuia: Not really. Mixx: Well thanks. Leviathan: (Obscured from sight) Mixx! I have some outfits! Zero: Well. Goodbye. Mixx: What!? Zero and Harpuia fled, so Leviathan couldn't see them. Leviathan then appeared with about a dozen different tops, jeans, skirts and dresses. Mixx: Oh, hello. Leviathan: OK. Now I'm going to try these on and you are going to rate them for me. Mixx: Rate them on what? Leviathan: How good they look on me. Duh! Mixx: Fine... Leviathan went to change, and Mixx was hoping that Zero and Harpuia were there. But they weren't. And five minutes later Leviathan came out wearing a pink tiger stripe dress with black leggings. Leviathan: So, how is this? Mixx: 7 out of 10, I guess. Leviathan: Well, I need something that will be 10 out of 10, so I'll see you later! This went on, scoring 8 out of 10, 6 out of 10, 8 1/2 out of 10 and so on. It wasn't until Leviathan came out wearing a red and green short sleeve jacket, with a white t-shirt, red skirt and black leggings, when Mixx finally said... Mixx: 10 out of 10! That looks pretty good on you! Leviathan: *blushes* Thanks! I finally decided on what I'm gonna get! Leviathan went back in to change to her clothes she came in, and she went to pay for them. Desk Clerk: That will be $24.50, OK? Leviathan: Sure! Leviathan payed for her clothes, and then went to untie Mixx. Mixx: Thanks. Leviathan: Well, what are you getting? Mixx: Obviously, not from here. Leviathan: Well, duh! Where do you want to go? Mixx: I don't know. Haven't been here before. Leviathan: Well I'll take you to somewhere. They ended up going to leaving this disctrict and went to a regular department store. Leviathan: There were more classy places than this! Mixx: So? I prefer this. Leviathan: OK, fine then. Mixx, since he had hardly any clothes, ended up picking 6 different outfits. Leviathan: Never before, have I spent that much money. Mixx: So. You said I should get a lot of outfits. Leviathan: Well, lets go home. And there, Mixx and Leviathan left for the Resistance Center. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ When Mixx and Leviathan arrived at the Resistance Center, and asked for Ciel, she didn't reply, so they just headed to her laboratory. Leviathan entered her card so she could enter. Mixx: Hey, when can I get one of those cards? Leviathan: Some time. When the two entered, they were shocked to see, not one, but two more Reploids on repairation tables. Mixx went over to the male one. Mixx: S-S-Skitz? Ciel: Ummm... Mixx, do you know this one? Mixx: Yes. He was my best friend in the dimension I am from. Ciel: Well that is a really good find. And at that moment, the Reploid known as Skitz woke up. Skitz: Woah. Hey Mixx. Mixx: Woah! SKITZ! YOU'RE HERE! Leviathan: Umm... who is this? Skitz: Who are you? Leviathan: I'm Fairy Leviathan, though everyone just calls me Leviathan. I'm Mixx's girlfriend. Skitz: Well, you finally got a girlfriend, huh Mixx? Mixx: Shut up. At leats I've got one now! Unlike you, who still hasn't got one. Skitz: True words. Mixx: Well, who is the other robot? And at that point, Zero came in and immediately saw the other, female robot. Zero: Iris? End of Episode 3 Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Mixx and Zero Fan Fiction series